dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Balance Update - November 2017
Weapon Balances Assautl Rifles Dreiss AR * Damage reduced to 25 (was 27) * Maximum spread increased by ~45% * Vertical recoil increased by ~20% * Horizontal recoil increased by ~35% Burst-fire Rifles BR-16 * RPM in a burst decreased to 585 (was 720) * Vertical recoil increased by ~10% * Horizontal recoil increased by ~35% Stark AR * RPM in a burst decreased to 625 (was 800) * Vertical recoil increased by ~35% * Horizontal recoil increased by ~50% Revolvers Simeon .357 * Damage increased to 30 (was 24) * RPM decreased to 180 (was 225) * Headshot multiplier reduced to 2.0x (was 2.5x) Smjüth & Whetsman .40 * Damage increased to 34 (was 27) * RPM decreased to 157 (was 200) * Headshot multiplier reduced to 2.0x (was 2.5x) Shotguns Hollunds 880 * Capacity increased to 7 (was 6) * Maximum capacity increased to 28 (was 24) * Damage per pellet reduced to 7 (was 8) * Total reload time increased to 2.55s (was 2.5s) * Headshot Multiplier reduced to 1.0x (was 1.3x) * Legshot Multiplier increased to 0.9x (was 0.75x) * Spread decreased by ~25% * Vertical recoil increased by ~40% * Increased minimum range to 380 (was 100) * Increased maximum range to 1750 (was 1600) Remburg 7 * Capacity increased to 6 (was 5) * Maximum capacity increased to 27 (was 22) * Damage per pellet reduced to 7 (was 8) * Total reload time increased to 2.4s (was 2.2s) * Headshot Multiplier reduced to 1.0x (was 1.3x) * Legshot Multiplier increased to 0.9x (was 0.75x) * Spread decreased by ~15% * Vertical recoil increased by ~40% * Increased minimum range to 320 (was 75) * Increased maximum range to 1500 (was 1400) Ahnuhld-12 * Capacity increased to 8 (was 7) * Maximum capacity increased to 32 (was 28) * Damage per pellet reduced to 6 (was 7) * RPM increased to 100 (was 95) * Total reload time decreased to 2.85s (was 3.1s) * Headshot Multiplier reduced to 1.0x (was 1.3x) * Legshot Multiplier increased to 0.9x (was 0.75x) * Spread decreased by ~30% * Vertical recoil increased by ~75% * Increased minimum range to 470 (was 180) Bolt-Action Rifles MOA SNPR-1 * RPM decreased to 40 (was 50) * Vertical recoil increased by 90% * Headshot multiplier decreased to 2.3x (was 2.5x) * Instagibs Mercs with 69 health or less (was 75) * Increased reload time to 2.8 seconds (currently 2.4 seconds) FEL-IX * Capacity decreased to 5 (was 7) * Starting clips raised to 4 (was 3) * Damage increased to 75 (was 63) * RPM decreased to 32 (was 46) * Headshot multiplier decreased to 2.3x (was 2.5x) * Instagibs Mercs with 80 health or less (was 79) * Increased reload time to 3 seconds (currently 2.5 seconds) Semi-auto rifles PDP-70 * Damage increased to 50 (was 40) * RPM decreased to 120 (was 138) * Vertical recoil increased by ~45% * Horizontal recoil increased by ~30% * Headshot multiplier decreased to 2.0x (was 2.5x) Grandeur SR * Capacity reduced to 12 (was 13) * Damage increased to 36 (was 32) * Maximum spread decreased by ~30% * Vertical recoil increased by ~20% * Horizontal recoil increased by ~70% * Headshot multiplier decreased to 2.0x (was 2.5x) SMGS SMG-9 * Reload time decreased to 1.7s (was 1.9s) * Minimum spread decreased by ~20% * Maximum spread increased by ~5% KEK-10 * Reload time decreased to 1.8s (was 2.0s) Crotzni * Reload time increased to 1.9s (was 1.7s) MERC CHANGES Aimee * Greatly increased Snitch max throw distance * Increased Snitch throw speed from 18 m/s to 20 m/s * Increased Snitch detection radius increased from 8.96m to 9.86m * Increased Snitch vulnerability radius increased from 8.96m to 9.86m Aura * Reduced Health Station HP per second from 26 to 23 * Reduce Health Station HP to Medics per second from 24 to 19 Fragger * Increased grenade cooldown from 17s to 20s * Decreased grenade damage radius from 4.8m to 4.16m Guardian * Increased XP earned for Sky Shield destroying a projectile from 30XP to 50XP * Increased XP earned for destroying Air Support from 50XP to 80XP * Fixed bug where Guardian’s ‘Extra Supplies’ augment would not decrease Bionic Pulse cool down Javelin * Added acceleration phase for Javelin’s rocket * Fixed bug where Javelin’s rocket was slightly misaligned with the crosshair Phantom * Increased XP earned for disabling a deployable from 50XP to 80XP Redeye * Decreased XP earned for Spotting from 60XP to 20XP * Decrease XP earned for throwing Smoke from 30XP to 20XP Rhino * Minigun headshot multiplier removed Skyhammer * Reduced Airstrike Marker damage radius from 4.48m to 4.16m * Decreased Airstrike cooldown from 70 to 55 seconds * Fixed bug where there was no directional indicator for Skyhammer’s Airstrike Stoker * Fixed bug where Stoker’s molotov could still deal damage after the effect had ended Thunder * Increased XP earned for concussing an enemy from 20XP to 30XP General Balance * Mercs suicide using an explosive weapons will always be gibbed * Reduced Health Insurance duration of XP sharing from 7 to 5 seconds ** 5 seconds after healing a player, the medic is rewarded with a scaling percentage of all XP earned by that player during that time ** 5 seconds after reviving a player, the reviver or helper-upper is rewarded with a flat percentage (50%) of all XP earned by that player during that time Other Changes and Fixes * Made Attacking/Defending More Prominent in Loading Screens * Implemented a max frame rate of 300 * Fixed bug where Daily Play Bonus would pop-up in the inventory screen * Fixed bug where notifications for EV damage wouldn’t show the correct XP (note: the correct XP was still being earned) * Fixed typo in Assault Course scorboard * Fixed bug where game could eventually crash with certain older USB game controllers connected * Fixed bug where taunt length was not being taken in to consideration for spam protection * Fixed bug where players could earn Assault Course Cobalt achievement with some cunning jumps * Fixed bug where ability based weapons were appearing in the stat screen * Fixed bug where failures to join a match due to matchmaking penalties would silently fail * Fixed bug where XP bar would appear frozen after a new player’s first match * Fixed bug where Accuracy in advanced score breakdown was being calculated incorrectly, and could be >100% * Fixed bug where players with a matchmaking penalty could still backfill in to games * Fixed bug where Guardian’s Sky Shield was not displayed by Bomb Squad augment * Fixed bug where the ‘Signing in’ dialog would block the ‘Resume Match’ pop up References